


It Ends in Blood

by onoheiwa



Series: Kurofai Week '16 [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: I know how it all ends. I know. I simply forgot how it began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I'm not really sure where this one came from. I needed to fill the "angst" prompt and I really wanted to do something like a stream of consciousness of Fai's thoughts throughout the canon-verse and I also wanted to do something that would divert slightly. Like, I wanted Fai to actually choose to betray the group and kill Kurogane. But as I began to write and let the poetic prose out that normally comes from my strange brain, I ended up with this. It's technically what I wanted but the form it is in ended up rather strange. 
> 
> Anyway, you'll probably want to read it slowly and think a bit abstractly/poetically/metaphorically. Nothing is super clear. If I get a bunch of readers saying they're having trouble following it I'll add an explanation in the end notes, but I hope it's good enough as is. But I think as long as you really know the story and understand the relationship between Fai and Kurogane you'll be okay. 
> 
> So there's a butt ton of quotes, which are all referenced in the end notes, and I can say except for one I have read/heard all of them from their direct source. 
> 
> Also, if you want, you can listen to the song [The Truth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjZbD9GJNz4) by Audiomachine to kind of feel the mood of the piece, but you don't have to.

I know how it all ends. I know. I simply forgot how it began _.  _

 

_ It began at the beginning; inevitable.  _

_ Avoidance was written before thought had sprung forth; destiny.  _

_ The meeting of two cords, the binding of five cords, the world torn asunder; preordained.  _

 

Why was it you? 

 

_ If all continued on, the endless step of time…  _

_ “All shall be well, and all shall be well and all manner of things shall be well.”  _

_ If the dead could rise, all that came before would cease to matter.  _

_ The ends justify the means.  _

 

I could not fight fate. 

 

_ The siren call was woven into reality’s soul, an echo of history and desire; a dream.  _

_ Promise of rebirth turn the bite of devoured flesh into painless loss, welcomed heartache  _

_...but...  _

_ “Demons run when a good man goes to war.”  _

 

He ruined everything.

 

_ When red met blue... resolve knew resistance, strength faced weakness, power became useless.  _

_ The mountain met the ocean and it was worn to its knees.  _

_ “...to escape to the air above, this is the work, this is the task.”  _

 

He saw me. 

 

_ The purpose was subservience; the motivation, redemption; the goal, resurrection; the hope, peace.  _

_ Doubt is a seed easily grown and stubborn in root; he was the water and soil.  _

_ Questions beg answers and once asked are not quickly forgotten.  _

 

I hated him. 

 

_ In deep water with shut eyes and optimism; but once was enough.  _

_ Like the fairy tales at first sight.  _

_ “It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat…”  _

 

I know what I want. I already decided… I did… 

 

_ Hope has many faces; the heart is fickle; the scent of change was in the air.  _

_ Denial may be a river but it cannot be dammed.  _

_ “I am in blood Stepp’d in so far that, should I wade no more, Returning were as tedious as go o’er.” _

 

No, not you. 

 

_ Allegiance sworn and a curse unfulfilled; “we cannot get out.”  _

_ Lost in the woods before entering the trees; a life must end, one or the other.  _

_ “The descent into Hell is easy.”  _

 

Anyone but you. 

 

_ Red met blue; black met white; death met life and life met death _

_ The gods create and demand; love, murder, inevitability.  _

_ It ends in blood. _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Julian of Norwich (okay, I guess I technically did not READ this, I heard it from a professor in class at college)  
> 2\. Doctor Who - never seen it, got it from a tumblr meme  
> 3\. Virgil, The Aeneid  
> 4\. Sarah Desen, The Truth About Forever  
> 5\. Shakespeare, Macbeth  
> 6\. Gandalf, The Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring  
> 7\. Virgil, The Aeneid
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
